


Homecoming

by The13thBlackCat



Series: Songbird [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other, Post-Game(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thBlackCat/pseuds/The13thBlackCat





	Homecoming

   It had taken Sparrow a month to decide what to do when Varric invited him back to Kirkwall, and it was the last line in the dwarf's most recent letter that sealed it.

_I'd understand if you never wanted to come back to the city, after everything that's happened. But it's not the same without you, Songbird._

   So, after saying his goodbyes to the Inquisition and a few weeks to make the trip, Sparrow found himself back in Kirkwall's docks, this time with Fenris at one side and Maric on the other. He took a breath, closing his eyes, and reached out to find Fenris' hand; the elf entwined his fingers with Sparrow's without hesitation, squeezing gently, and said nothing.

   It was a misty, rainy sort of day when they arrived back in Kirkwall, and Sparrow was grateful for the excuse to keep his hood up as he made his way back to Hightown. Sooner or later, people would figure out Hawke had returned, but for now, he could avoid that. He tried to ignore the looks they got as they passed through the marketplace, telling himself it was only Fenris, or possibly Maric, attracting attention. He knew better, though: even if it _was_ only them, someone would make the connection. He'd been too well known here for people not to realize the man with the two of them must be Hawke.

   His estate looked...much like it had when they'd left in a rush, years ago. The family crests were even still up, flanking the front door. He chuckled softly to himself, and wondered who had bothered to keep it up. _Probably Varric and Aveline._ That, or Varric had surreptitiously managed to fix it up before they arrived; either option was likely, really.

   The door was open when Sparrow tried it, and he stepped in cautiously, unsure what to expect.

   It was dark and empty, but everything seemed to have been how they left it--and, miraculously, there wasn't a heavy layer of dust on everything. Sparrow raised an eyebrow at that, brushing his hood off and running a hand through his hair. Before he could mention his thoughts aloud to Fenris, he heard the light patter of feet coming down the stairs, and looked up to see who it was.

   " _Master Sparrow!_ " He barely had a moment to realize who had spoken before Orana all but threw herself into his arms, her arms going around his neck. Sparrow yelped in surprise, then let out a short laugh as he returned the elven woman's hug.

   "Orana? What are you doing here? I thought--"

   Orana pulled back, beaming up at him. She was covered in dust--in particular, there was a dark smudge across her cheek--and held a feather duster in one hand. "Oh, we were hoping you wouldn't be here until later today! Or tomorrow." She stepped back, reaching up with her free hand to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. "There was so much to tidy up, we'd hoped to get it done before you returned..." She trailed off, her attention catching on Fenris, and she nodded to him. "Master Fenris." Then, before Maric could start pouting, she knelt to pet him, cooing to him quietly.

   " _We?_ " Sparrow blinked down at her in surprise, and she patted Maric's head before standing again.

   "Oh, yes. I've been doing a lot of the work, but everyone else has been helping when they could...Miss Kitty, and Miss Merrill, and Mistress Aveline...even Master Varric, when he can stop by. It's been very busy!" She laughed shortly, then turned, gesturing with her feather duster as she stepped out of the foyer, into the front room. Sparrow glanced at Fenris for a moment, smiling, and the elf just shook his head, squeezing Sparrow's hand as they followed her.

   "Most things are where they should be. Mistress Aveline did her best to keep the place in shape while you and Master Varric were gone...as much as she could. She should be by later, actually. She'll be so surprised to see you got here early!" The elf was practically bubbling over with glee at the prospect, and Sparrow couldn't help but laugh at her.

   "So I take it you two have been getting along well, then?"

   "Of course! She's a very..." Orana paused, pursing her lips as she thought. "... _forthright_ woman, but she's very kind. She allowed me to stay with her while you were gone."

   "While I was gone?" Sparrow tilted his head, arching an eyebrow. "Are you going somewhere, now that I'm back?"

   "Oh...well..." Orana looked down, fussing with her duster for a second. "I was hoping you'd allow me to come back, now that you've returned."

   Sparrow blinked in surprise, then chuckled. "Well...I can't say I wouldn't miss you, if you weren't here. If that's what you want, Orana..."

   "It is, serah." She looked up with a bright smile, but it faded when she glanced past him and seemed to realize something. "Oh...are Mistress Selene and Master Anders not with you...? I thought..."

   "Oh, they're coming," Sparrow answered quickly before she could finish the sentence. "Selene just needed more time to get Anders moving. Between Phoebe and him deciding he needs to personally tend to every injury in a hundred foot radius, she's had some trouble convincing him to leave."

   "Oh, yes! Phoebe!" Orana's eyes lit up. "How is she? She must be almost two by now, right? Master Varric only wrote a little about her, but--"

   Sparrow laughed, glancing towards Fenris, who was looking away and visibly resisting the urge to huff. _Looks like you'll have to share, Fenris,_ he thought with a little grin. Fenris was only barely willing to share his niece's attention with her own _parents_ ; things would be interesting, once the rest of their family arrived.

   "She's doing just fine, and you'll be able to see her yourself when they get here...it shouldn't be more than a few days, hopefully."

   "I hope so," Orana answered, but before she could continue, a voice called from the doorway:

   " _Hawke!_ "

   Sparrow broke into a grin as he turned, just in time to catch Merrill in a hug. "You weren't supposed to be here today!" She was saying, her voice high and fast and bubbly. "And here we were worried your ship might catch a storm, or--"

   "I'm fine, Merrill, don't worry." He put her down, patting her head gently, and the Dalish elf grinned up at him before her eyes went to Fenris. She beamed, then threw her arms around Fenris before he could say anything; the other elf went stiff, his eyes going wide, and Sparrow choked down a little laugh at his expression. He didn't immediately shove her away, though, and when she pulled back on her own, she giggled before stepping back.

   "I see you're still as grumpy as ever, Fenris," she said cheerfully, grinning at him; he just grunted, crossing his arms and glancing away, and Sparrow reached up to touch his arm lightly with a soft smile when Merrill turned her attention to greeting Maric. Fenris looked at him, then huffed and looked away, flustered, at his expression. Sparrow was sure he knew why: Fenris knew him well enough to know when Sparrow was giving him his "I'm proud of you" smile.

   "Master Hawke," Kitty said from the doorway behind Merrill as she stepped in. She didn't look any more at ease in the estate than she ever had, but she was smiling, soft and a little shy. She'd also lost an eye sometime since Sparrow had left: her right was milky white, with a thin scar stretching over it.

   "You know 'Sparrow' is fine, Kitty," he answered, and Kitty chuckled a little, giving a slight shrug in response.

   "Of course it is, Master Hawke." She glanced towards Merrill, who had started rubbing Maric's belly, much to the mabari's delight. "Merrill's been talking nonstop about you for a week, you know."

   "I haven't!" Merrill answered indignantly, looking up. Maric whined a second later, and she huffed and resumed petting him.

   "I'm sure she has," Sparrow answered with a little laugh. He turned, sighing and running a hand through his hair again.

   "Well, you can tell me all about it while we work. No reason to leave poor Orana to clean up this place alone, right?"

   Orana made a quiet little noise, a little huffy and indignant, but Merrill shot to her feet at the suggestion.

   "Oh, yes! That's why we were here!" She trotted past him before he could say anything, with Maric trailing after her forlornly. "Did she already tell you? We're almost done! Aveline should be by later, once she's not so busy guarding anymore for today. We brought as many of Fenris' things from his mansion that we could find after you left, but I don't know if we got everything--sorry, Fenris--but we put what we could find up in your room, so--"

   Sparrow just broke into a grin as she talked, following her further into the house.


End file.
